El secreto detras del bosque del invierno
by Giant Women
Summary: Anna,hija del guardian del otoño emprende un viaje en busca de su segundo padre pero,en el recorrido encuentra a una joven que tambien comparte la misma sangre que ella.Ahora ambas estaran tratando de reunir de nuevo a sus padres sin saber que eso causaria una gran tragedia al romper el curso de las estaciones transformando todo en un invierno eterno (Contiene Hijack/Frostccup).


**Holiwis:**

**Volví con este fic que estaba escribiendo en el recorrido que hice hacia Estados Unidos. La idea se me ocurrió por pasaron **_**"Tinkerbell y el Secreto de las Hadas"**_** en la televisión que había en el autobús y ¡PAM! La idea vino a mi pero, lo de las alas brillantes no aparecerá en la fic habrá algo parecido en esto conforme vaya avanzando la historia así que bueno comencemos:**

***Declaimer: /Frozen/ Cómo entrenar a tu dragón/El origen de los guardianes/ no me pertenecen son de sus respectivos creadores (que algún día yo formare parte de ellos, quizá para la segunda o tercera parte *u*).**

"**ADVERTENCIA: ESTA HISTORIA CONTENDRA ESCENAS YAOI HIJACK/FROSTCCUP SI ERES UN MALDITO HOMOFOBICO O ESTAS EN CONTRA DE LAS RELACIONES GAY QUEDAS ADVERTIDO"**

"**ADVERTECIA #2: ESTO NO ES UN JELSA O UN HICANNA, ELLAS SON REPRESENTADAS COMO SUS HIJAS"**

* * *

**Capitulo 1: La historia detrás de todo este laberinto de dudas.**

"_Desde hace varias décadas han existido los guardianes para dar felicidad y alegría a los niños del mundo. Cada uno tiene algo que lo hace pero, de eso no vamos a hablar esta vez contaremos la historia de cómo las estaciones se desequilibraron hasta convertirse en sola mente ¿Hay posibilidades de que eso sea posible?, ¿Qué si la hay?, ¡Claro que la hay! De eso se trata la historia que vamos a contar:_

_Las estaciones son aquellas que cambian tanto el clima como el aspecto de la naturaleza en diferentes partes del mundo. Cada dura cierto tiempo en un lugar normalmente solo duran algunos meses, hay algunas que duran para siempre en algún lugar pero, sólo se ha presenciado en verano y invierno conocida como la estación de las más peligrosa que muchos daños puede causar si se queda mucho tiempo._

_Es tan peligrosa que ha sido separada de las demás estaciones con un extraño puente que nadie se atrevería a pasar a excepción de cierta joven pelirroja._

_Y esta es la historia de cómo la hija de un guardián de las estaciones cálidas emprende un viaje hacia el bosque del invierno buscando alguna señal de su segundo padre donde encontrara algo hermoso y especial que hará a la chica romper el curso de las estaciones en un invierno eterno."_

…

Han pasado varios años desde que Hiccup se volvió guardián del otoño. Se sentía feliz de hacer algo que haga felices a las demás personas y no causara guerras o conflictos como cuando él era humano. En estos momentos regresaba de haber llevado el otoño al mundo todos empezaban con la corta y misma rutina que tanto disfrutaba pero, lo que más disfrutaba era ver a los niños felices por la llegada de su estación pensar que había causado alegría entre ellos lo hacía sentirse satisfecho y orgulloso de su deber. Aunque nunca lo pudieron ver los niños como a los demás guardianes, nunca lo deprimió de hecho se sentía feliz de que no lo vieran porque así los podía ver cuando él quisiera a todas horas sin ser visto.

…

-Lo lamento tanto-sollozo besando la mejilla del pequeño bebe que tenía envuelto en brazos-Recuerda que papa siempre te quiso y siempre lo hará-lo abrazo fuertemente por última vez para dejarlo en las manos de la otra persona que estaba frente a él-Cuídala bien

La otra persona solo asintió y le entrego a otro pequeño bebe envuelto en una manta café. El castaño lo recibió entre sus brazos y lo miro con ternura mientras acariciaba su pequeña cabeza.

Hiccup miro a la persona que tenia frente a él y acerco para abrazarlo con ambos bebes en brazos para luego separase y caminar cada quien por su camino.

El vikingo volteo para ver voltear a ver como la otra persona caminaba y desaparecía en el bosque cubierto de hielo.

-Los voy a extrañar-susurro el castaño limpiándose las lagrimas para volver a prestar al bebe que tenia cargado-Bienvenida a tu nuevo hogar pequeña-sonrió ante su hija para seguir caminando.

…

Los días pasaban como el viento la pequeña criatura que el castaño cuidaba crecía y crecía cada vez más. Nunca pensó aquella pequeña bebe 1 año de edad que apenas podía mantenerse de pie pudo haber hecho su vida tan feliz.

Llevar el otoño al mundo se era algo tan divertido con esa pequeña bebe de cabello rojo sentada sobre él mientras el la rodeaba con sus brazos, quien podía pensar aquella pequeña sería el segundo amor de su vida en todo el mundo. Amaba ver como su rostro se iluminaba al verlo como con un solo toque con de sus manos coloreaba todas las hojas de un brillante y hermoso color rojizo.

El furia nocturna siempre acompañaba a Hiccup en sus viajes para transportar a él y a su reciente hija en diferentes partes del mundo. El dragón nunca sintió celos hacia la bebe por recibir más atención, el estaba consciente que era su hija y era normal que los padres hicieran eso. Hasta empezó a desarrollar cierto amor hacia ella.

Después de hacer su trabajo le gustaba sentarse en una de las bancas del algún parque que se encontraba o le llamara la atención a la bebe. Cómo nadie lo veían se le hacía muy fácil quedarse ahí por horas sin recibir interrupciones.

-Bonitas ¿No?-hablo Hiccup mientras miraba el paisaje que el había creado-Papa las hizo para ti-sentó a la pequeña pelirroja en sus piernas-¿Me pregunto si algún día podrás hacer lo mismo que yo?

Una pequeña hoja anaranjada se desprendió de uno de los arboles, comenzó a ser empujada por el viento formando pequeñas olas de viento hasta caer en la diminuta nariz de la niña quien estornudo al sentir el tacto sacando una sonrisa de parte del castaño.

-Eres tan bonita-tomo el pequeño cuerpo estaba envuelta y la alzo para quedar frente a ella-Ojalá el abuelo Estoico estuviera aquí se pondría tan feliz de verte.

La bebe puso sus pequeñas manitas en el rostro del castaño que sonrió y beso su nariz para después acurrucarla en su pecho.

Un severo aleteo inaudible se escucho a espaldas del vikingo quien inmediatamente volteo.

-¡Tooth!-se levanto el chico con la bebe aun en brazos-¿Lograste pasar la frontera?

-Lo intente pero, mis alas no soportaron la temperatura-dijo la oji rosa con cierta decepción en sus rostro-Lo lamento...Hiccup-se disculpo el hada bajando la mirada-Podríamos usar una de las esferas de Norte pero, a lo más cercano que hay al bosque del invierno es su misma guarida y aunque haya posibilidades de ir ahí, no se ha descubierto su localización no se ha sabido nada de él, no lo hemos visto desde que desapareció en ese lugar para cuidar a la otra niña-toco su hombro-Tu podrías ir haya y buscarlo no tienes nada que haga que el frío te detenga.

-Creo que tienes razón-miro a la hada con una pequeña sonrisa-Lo intentare.

La no tan pequeña hada asintió devolviendo le la sonrisa y bajo su mirada hacia la pequeña niña.

-¿Puedo?-pregunto Tooth pidiendo cargar a la bebe. Hiccup asintió y le deposito la bebe en brazos-Se parece mucho a ti.

-Es muy bonita-menciono la oji rosa acariciando su cabello-Jack estaría feliz si la viera en estos momentos.

-Es el único recuerdo que tengo de el-suspiro el oji verde con algo de tristeza.

-El también tiene un recuerdo de ti-menciono Tooth regresando la bebe a los brazos de Hiccup- Espero que lo quiera tanto como tu quieres este.

Duraron unos minutos en los que ninguno se dirigía la palabra el único ruido que se escuchaba era el sonido del crujido de las hojas cuando el viento chocaba con ellas y una que otra risa de un pequeño que se escuchaba a lo lejos.

-Bueno me tengo que ir-rompió el hielo la oji rosa elevando se unos centímetros del piso-se acerco y abrazo el cuello del vikingo-Suerte...-se separo de el-Pueden visitarme cuando quieran-tomo una de las esferas que norte le entrego y la lanzo transportando se hacia el portal donde estaba su templo donde sus pequeñas compañeras la esperaban.

Hiccup sonrió y se despido antes de que el hada entrara en el portal y desapareciera del lugar.

El oji verde miro a su hija y volvió a acariciar su cabello y volver a besar su pequeña frente formando una pequeña curva en la sonrisa.

-Es hora de irnos linda-suspiro acercando se hacia donde estaba Chimuelo durmiendo bajo uno de los árboles del parque-Despierta amigo-pateo severamente la pata del dragón que abrió lentamente los ojos.

El furia nocturna se acerco hacia el vikingo que portaba a la pequeña bebe, acerco su cabeza hacia la pequeña cabecita del bebe y la olfateo como una muestra de afecto de parte del dragón.

-Veo que ya te encariñaste de ella ¿No amigo?-dijo el castaño con la ceja alzada.

Chimuelo solo se alejo con cierta vergüenza desviando la mirada del chico que río levemente.

-Lo sé esta niña enamora-volvió a ver a su hija que abrió los ojos mostrando sus enormes ojos azules.

...

El vikingo se encontraba acostado en la misma cama de su hija mientras le contaba sobre como encontró a Chimuelo y de cómo su abuelo y el derrotaron a la marea roja cuando era más joven.

-Después de haber despertado en mi cama lo único que recordaba era a mi cayendo hacia aquella explosión mientras Chimuelo trataba de salvarme también recuerdo haber oído algunos sollozos de parte de Astrid y algunas disculpas de mi padre-menciono el castaño mientras sujetaba un pequeño libro donde el había dibujado algunos planos sobre inventos pasados y uno que otro dibujo del furia nocturna o otro dragón-Cuando me levante descubrí que una de mis piernas había desaparecido y la sustituyeron por este pedazo de metal-observo su pie-que decidí modificar con el tiempo. Después de darme cuenta de aquella tragedia que prefiero dejarla como un sueño de ayer, con ayuda de Chimuelo salí de mi casa donde me vi rodeado de dragones pero, esta vez era diferente ahora la gente se volvió jinete de estos o simplemente tenerlos como mascota y ahora el mundo se hizo más grande-suspiro el castaño dándole fin a la historia-Si tenemos tiempo te contare cuando combatí con Drago y Chimuelo se convirtió en el Alfa.

La pelirroja aun no sabía hablar solo señalaba objetos y personas haciendo un pequeño quejido. La oji azul miraba cada hoja del libro hasta que se topo con el dibujo de cierta rubia que inmediatamente señalo y miro a su padre con cierta curiosidad.

-Ella es Astrid, fue mi mejor amiga y primer amor-dijo el oji verde rascando se la nuca-Pero, no duramos mucho tiempo, después descubrí que estaba saliendo a escondidas con una de los pretendientes de mi Mérida **(que claro ella rechazaba) **y bueno...-soltó un suspiro-solo nos quedamos como amigos pero, solo fue algo pasajero-Pero, bueno ya es muy tarde tenemos que dormir se recostó a lado de su hija.

La niña miro a su padre con los ojos abiertos como platos esperando a que algo le sucediera. El castaño río conocía perfectamente esa mirada.

-¿No tienes sueño?-pregunto el castaño entre risas haciendo que la pequeña negara con la cabeza-Entonces que quieres comer, jugar o quieres escuchar la canción que cantaba la abuelo Valka junto al abuelo-la niña se levanto y asintió felizmente-Bueno si eso es lo que quieres-despeino los cabellos de la oji azul.

El castaño comenzó a silbar mientras guardaba el libro en un cajón que estaba ubicado al lado de la cama. La oji azul miraba a su padre maravillada. Adoraba que su padre le cantara.

-Por bravo mar navegare. A ahogarme yo no temo y sorteare la tempestad. Si eres para mi-canto Hiccup con voz algo desafinada no era el mejor cantante pero con ver feliz a la niña lo valía y mucho-Ni ardiente sol, ni frío atroz..Me harán dejar mi viaje...si me prometes corazón-tomo la pequeña mano de su hija y la coloco en su pecho-Amarme...-suspiro por no tener a cierto persona que lo ayudara a cantar.

-Papa-hablo la pequeña con voz apenas audible.

El oji verde voltio a ver a su hija mientras una sonrisa algo ingenua, al oír aquella pequeña y aguda voz.

-Lo hiciste-murmuro Hiccup acercándose a su hija.

La pequeña oji azul voltio y encogió los hombros con algo de confusión y curiosidad.

-Hablaste-dijo el castaño tratando de contener las lagrimas pero fue nulo y abrazo a su hija-Mi pequeña acaba de hablar-sollozo de felicidad olvidando por completo lo que había estaba haciendo dejando a la pequeña con querer oír el resto de la canción.

...

El castaño paseaba por la costas de Berk montado sobre su furia nocturna pero, había algo extraño había alguien abrazado de su espalda pero, ¿No era Mérida ni Rapunzel? ellas se encontraban tomando un buen merecido descanso en sus guaridas después de esparcir el verano y otoño por todo el mundo. Era una pequeña niña de seis años con un largo cabello naranja pelirrojo, peinado en dos pequeñas coletas de cabello, de piel blanca con unas traviesas pecas en medio de su nariz y enormes orbes azules.

-Hazlo otra vez papa-hablo la niña entusiasmada sujetando se dé la espalda de Hiccup. -Está bien-respondió el castaño volteando a ver a la niña-Pero será la última.

El castaño acomodo algunas cosas de su armadura y la pelirroja se abrazo del cuello del chico.

-No te sueltes-advirtió Hiccup a la niña quien solo asintió. –

Está bien-respondió la oji azul aferrando se a él.

El castaño se lanzo hacia la nada con la oji azul agarrada de su espalda. Estaban a pocos metros de caer al mar cuando Hiccup se elevo hacia arriba con aquel mecanismo de alas que él había fabricados cuando era joven y desde entonces nunca se la quito (a excepción cuando dormía o se bañaba)

La pelirroja alzo su manita para acariciar las nubes y sentir como el viento soplaba su cara con aquel aroma salado que tanto le gustaba.

-Papa esto es impresionante-dijo la niña con voz alegre-tu eres impresionante-dio leves golpecitos en la espalda del castaño que río atreves del casco. -Tú también eres impresionante Anna-dijo el castaño volteando a ver a su hija. El castaño por voltear a ver a su hija no noto que estaban a punto de chocar con unas rocas. El chico logro llamar la atención del dragón para que este los cubriera con sus alas y lo evadieran. Ambos cayeron en una especie de una especie de montículo de roca cubierta de arboles y césped pero con una hermosa vista hacia el cielo. El antiguo vikingo callo en el estomago de su amigo dragón que se revolcaba en el suelo disfrutando el suave tacto del césped. Después de tanto tiempo aun no perfeccionaban los vuelos cerrados. –

Eso fue divertido, ¿Verdad Anna?-dijo Hiccup en tono burlón dirigiendo su mano para acariciar la pequeña cabellera naranja de Anna pero, sus expresión cambio al no sentir a su hija acostada en sus estomago

-¡¿Anna?!-grito el castaño alterado levantado se dé Chimuelo y volteando desesperadamente a todos lados buscando a su hija alrededor suyo pero, todo estaba vacío.

-Aquí estoy papa-dijo la pelirroja que se encontraba parada atrás de él. El castaño soltó un suspiro aliviado, se acerco y se agacho a la altura la pelirroja que lo miraba confundida.

-No me vuelvas a hacer eso, sabes el susto que me diste jovencita-regaño Hiccup agitando la de los hombros. La pelirroja se mordió el labio mientras lagrimas resbalaban por sus mejillas cubiertas de pequeñas pecas. Hiccup la soltó lentamente de los hombros. Anna tapo la cara con sus manos evadiendo la mirada de su padre.

-No llores amor-dijo el castaño con voz aguda tratando de consolar a su hija-Perdona no debí hablarte así solo que eres alguien importante para mí.

La pelirroja se limpio las lágrimas y asintió con la cabeza formando una pequeña sonrisa en sus labios, el castaño soltó una severa risa y se levanto del suelo.

Se retiro el casco mostrando al adulto Hiccup de 20 años que se quedo estancado en esa apariencia desde hace más que 5,000 años y al parecer Anna dejara de crecer a esa edad también o quizá más pronto. La pequeña Anna tomo la mano de su padre y caminaron hacia donde estaba Chimuelo, que al parecer estaba recostado en el suelo y se sentaron junto a él.

Hiccup desenvolvió el mapa que siempre portaba y lo extendió en el césped mostrando los diferentes lugares que había en Berk, algunos los había descubierto cuando era más joven y otros junto a Anna. El castaño saco una de las pequeñas hojitas que siempre traía y le pidió al dragón que la llenara de saliva para pegarla con la otras que estaban juntos de la misma manera.

-¿Que nombre le pondremos?-pregunto Hiccup comenzando a dibujar el paisaje que tenía enfrente. El dragón se lamió su axila involuntariamente.

-Axila Lamida, Bien-dijo Hiccup escribiendo el nombre en la hoja haciendo reír a Anna.

-Papa, nunca has pensado que habrá en el otro lado más allá del otoño-dijo Anna con el rostro iluminado.

-Está el primavera, verano...-dijo Hiccup continuando con su dibujo.

-Invierno-hablo Anna sin importancia al tema observando cómo su papa dibujaba.

El chico cambio su semblante por uno serio y una pequeña sonrisa apareció en su rostro recordando a aquella persona que tenía que ver con aquella estación.-Si...invierno-hablo Hiccup encogiendo los hombros.

-La tía Rapunzel tenía razón mueves mucho los hombros-dijo Anna observando su reflejo en el casco.

-¿Qué?, yo nunca hago eso-dijo el castaño incrédulo de que su amiga le hubiera dicho eso.

-Si lo haces

-No lo hago

-Claro que lo haces, lo estabas haciendo ahora-dijo la pelirroja inflando las mejillas.

-¿Haciendo berrinches pequeña bebe?-bromeo Hiccup haciendo una cara graciosa hacia la pelirroja. La oji azul se cruzo de brazos mirando a otro la hablando entre dientes.

Observo al dragón a su lado y le hizo una extraña seña con la mano, Chimuelo en ese instante tomo al castaño de los brazos.

-¡Hey, que haces, no lastimarían a alguien sin una pierna!-grito el castaño confundido por el repentino acto de su compañero.

El dragón camino en dos patas hasta dejarlo colgando en la orillas del lugar donde estaban. Hiccup miro hacia abajo y soltó un grito asustado al ver el océano desde arriba.

-Está bien Chimuelo ya déjalo-dijo Anna acercándose al dragón.

El furia nocturna comenzó a reír y se hizo para atrás envolviendo al castaño en sus alas. El vikingo no perdió la oportunidad y jalo a Anna hacia donde ellos estaban.

-Ya déjame papa-carcajeo la pelirroja al sentir las cosquillas de su padre atacando su estomago.

El furia nocturna se volteo y aventó a Hiccup con Anna encima en el suelo. El castaño dejo caer la cabeza hacia atrás al sentir el pesado cuerpo de su hija encima de él.

…

Ya era tarde y ambos estaban comiendo el pescado que Hiccup había atrapado en el río con ayuda de Anna que siempre terminaba empapada en el intento de capturar de capturarlos en el lago. El castaño había encendido una fogata con la ayuda de Chimuelo que salió a buscar su propio pescado

. -¿Esta rico?-pregunto Hiccup sacando el pescado de la fogata para entregarse lo a la oji azul. La niña solo asintió antes de darle una mordida y comenzar a comerlo.

El castaño río al ver a si a la chica, nunca dejara de comer. Unos pequeños terrible terror aparecieron volando y acercando se hacia ellos. La pelirroja se levanto rápidamente para recibirlos y darles un poco del pescado que sobraba. Uno de ellos se acerco a la pelirroja y se acurruco en su pie. Anna se agacho para acariciarlo, el dragón rugía internamente al sentir el suave tacto de la niña que lo alzo y lo cargo en brazos para llevarlo hacia su padre. El castaño río y acaricio la cabeza del pequeño dragón. La pelirroja se sentó al lado de su padre mientras seguía acariciando al dragón que se había dormido en su pecho.

-Papa-dijo la pequeña llamando la atención de su padre-¿Cuando puedo tener mi propio dragón?

-Cuando tengas 18 años prometo consiguiere uno y enseñarte a domarlo-dijo Hiccup acariciando los cabellos rojos de Anna.

-Enserio-dijo la pelirroja con tono esperanzado levantando la mirada para ver a su padre-Harías eso por mí. -Haría todo por ti-dijo el castaño con una sonrisa fraternal.

El castaño se acerco a su hija y planto un beso en su frente. ... Habían pasado los años ahora Anna tenía 16 años, se había convertido en toda una mujer su personalidad seguía siendo la misma con una actitud tierna y gentil pero a la vez torpe y despistada.

Su cabello se había hecho más largo mientras que su figura se había hecho más definida. Al ser hija del guardián del otoño comenzaba a tener los mismos poderes que él, eran muy leves y con un nivel muy bajo de daño. A la pelirroja ya no le gustaba viajar tanto en Chimuelo con su padre no era que no le gustara pero, ella prefería viajar en su propio dragón pero, su padre insistía que esperara 2 años mas pero, la paciencia de la pelirroja se estaba agotando.

La oji azul quería viajar y conocer más allá que solo el área de otoño y algunas veces verano y primavera, ella quería ver más allá que solo calor. Había escuchado que a unos metros del bosque del otoño, donde las estaciones cálidas se terminaban había un mundo completamente diferente un mundo cubierto por una enorme capa blanca llamada ¿nieve? que de lo que había leído de los libros de Rapunzel; era una especie de agua solida.

Toda su vida o al menos desde que oyó ese rumor de parte de Mavis la guardiana de los animales, tuvo curiosidad de aquel extraño lado del bosque. Anna y Hiccup se encontraban en su hogar que se ubicaba en medio del bosque del otoño. La chica estaba acostada en su suave cama cubierta de hojas y flores, con la poca magia que tenia podía hacer una pequeña ventisca en su mano, con su dedo hacia pequeños circulitos formando remolinos alrededor de este.

Mientras tanto Hiccup perfeccionaba algunas cosas del mecanismo de la cola de Chimuelo y haciendo uno que otro plano para nuevos proyectos que quizá más tarde haría.

-Anna-hablo el vikingo haciendo que Anna volteara a verlo-Puedes venir. La pelirroja se levanto de su asiento y se acerco hacia donde su padre se encontraba trabajando.

-¿Se te ofrece algo papa?-dijo la pelirroja agachando su cabeza para ver a Hiccup. -Podrías sacar esa arma del molde-dijo el castaño. Anna asintió nerviosamente porque era la primera vez que su papa le pedía algo así, se acerco nerviosamente al molde se coloco los guantes que ella veía que su padre usaba y se los coloco.

Abrió lentamente el molde y saco delicadamente del molde una especie de espada con tonos naranjas y dorados. Los ojos azules de Anna se abrieron como platos al ver aquella arma era simplemente hermosa pero, que haría su padre con una espada él no era de peleas, el se llevaba bien con todos. Quizá era para Merida, a ella siempre le gustaba le gustaba sacar pelea a todos, si seguramente era para ella.

-Listo-dijo Anna mostrando la espada a su padre que inmediatamente sonrió y la miro con emoción.

-¡Feliz Cumpleaños adelantado!-hablo el castaño con una sonrisa.

-¿A qué te refieres?, ¿es mía?-dijo Anna algo confundida.

-Si-dijo Hiccup con emoción mirando fijamente a su hija-Estuve trabajando en ella por tres días si miras la cuchilla veras tu nombre grabado.

-Wow...-soltó Anna en seco al ver que tenia escrito "Anna" en letras cursivas.

-Así no la perderás-dijo Hiccup volviendo a su trabajo.

-Gracias papa-exalto la pelirroja besando la mejilla de su padre.

-Venada- río el oji verde volteando a ver a Anna.

A la pelirroja no le gustaban mucho las armas pero, no le podía negar algo que hiciera su padre ya que lo amaba y era su única familia. La deposito en la mesa que había al lado de la cama donde ella dormía y continúo haciendo remolinos con sus dedos hasta quedarse completamente dormida.

...

Anna se levanto cansadamente de su cama para ir a comer algo de la cocina. En lo que caminaba hacia la esta observo la mesa de trabajo que estaba ¿Vacía? , el no salía cuando era de noche. Normalmente se quedaba dormido en la mesa de trabajo y ella lo despertaba para mandarlo a su cama pero, tanto la cama como la mesa estaban vacías.

Salió de la casa y lo busco en el pequeño jardín que tenía pero no estaba.

-¿Papa?-dijo Anna temblorosamente volteando a todas partes-Si estas tratando de asustarme lo estas logrando-la pelirroja se quedo quieta hasta sentir cierto pisotón que resonó en el suelo haciendo la soltar un brinco.

-¡Aha!-hablo la pelirroja tratando de sorprender a su papa pero solo encontró a Chimuelo que estaba sobre el techo-¿Chimuelo?, ¿Donde está papa?

El dragón bajo del techo y comenzó a empujar la espalda de Anna con su cabeza dirigiendo la donde al parecer estaba su padre.

-¿Hey, a donde me llevas?-dijo la pelirroja con el ceño fruncido siendo arrastrada por la criatura.

La pelirroja camino junto al furia nocturna esta vez sin ser empujada, llegaron a una especie de frontera donde terminaba el otoño y comenzaba ¡El invierno!, aquella estación donde todo era color blanco, aquella estación donde el clima era diferente, aquella estación de la que todos los guardianes y humanos hablaban o eso era lo que ella oía cuando acompañaba a su papa a llevar el otoño al mundo y ahora estaba a pocos pasos de ella, lo único que los separaba era un río congelado.

Hiccup estaba en medio de esa frontera con un manta color gris en sus brazos amarrada con un listón café amarrada alrededor. El castaño deposito un beso en ella para después dejarla cuidadosamente en el suelo cubierto de nieve, se quedo parado ahí como si esperara a que algo pasara y camino de vuelta hacia el otoño para encontrarse con su confundida hija pelirroja con el ceño levemente fruncido y los brazos cruzados.

-Anna, ¿Qué haces aquí?-dijo Hiccup nerviosamente acercándose a su hija y empujarla para atrás-Esto es muy peligroso para ti, regresa a casa.

-¡Espera papa!, ¡De quién era ese paquete!, ¿Que tienes que ver con el bosque del invierno?-alzo la voz Anna evadiendo las manos de su padre.

-No tienes edad para saber eso-dijo Hiccup con un semblante serio tomando los hombros de su hija.

-Nunca tengo edad para nada-reprocho la pelirroja con fastidio alejando las manos del castaño de sus hombros.

-¿A qué te refieres?-pregunto el castaño incrédulo.

-Cuando yo te pregunto algo tu me respondes "No tienes edad para hacer esto o no tienes edad para saber esto"-imito la voz de su padre en la última oración-¿Acaso sabes qué edad tengo?-pregunto Anna con enojo.

-Pues tienes...-dijo un pensativo Hiccup recordando la edad que tenia.

-16 años-dijo Anna arrugando sus cejas mirando a su padre con un semblante de "¿Enserio?"

-Pero, aun eres muy pequeña-se defendió el castaño de su acto de torpeza de hace unos minutos.

-Si claro-dijo la pelirroja sarcásticamente cruzando los hombros.

-Bueno es hora de irnos-dijo el oji verde entrelazando su brazo por el cuello de su hija empezando a caminar junto a ella- Vamos, Chimuelo-volteo hacia el dragón que empezó a seguirlos.

La pelirroja logro voltear un poco su cabeza para ver como el bosque del invierno se hacía más pequeño y se ocultaba entre los arboles con cada paso que daba.

* * *

**Continuara…**

**Bueno eso es todo lectores les daría un adelanto pero no sé como rayos continuo *Letrero de perdedora aparece atrás de ella*bueno en fin les deseo un buen espero que estén disfrutando esta penúltima semana de vacaciones,**

**Sayonara…**

** Women**


End file.
